videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WageGannon6 Presents: Time To Fight Crime
WageGannon6 Presents: Time To Fight Crime is a platforming/adventure video game for Wii U, PS4, & Xbox One. Story A achoalic Furi who is obsessed with My Little Pony has built a dangerous weapon of extraordinary power. hes is ready to try to change the WageGannon6 stars by going back in time to turn the WageGannon6 ancestors into ponies and he will stop at nothing. It is time for the WageGannon6 stars to fight back! Arm your star with BLAM! super weapons and suits. Get ready to fight back and go through a wicked adventure. So the question is; are you ready to fight back or not? The story begins with Wage falling from the sky and flying right past Drunk Furi's house which originally said "Bronies welcome!" but was changed to "Be a Brony or die!". He then says "I knew I should've made a left at Cardiff." The Robots see him and after Al is slingshot to the house, the player begins the game. During Gameplay, (s)he will find blueprints of bosses which he will defeat. After the tutorial, Al & Wage go to Nuke's lab to meet the other members of the organization where they use the time machine plans to stop the achoalic Brony Furi. Gameplay The game features both single player and two-player cooperative play. Gameplay is similar to many platformer games including combat, puzzle solving and vechile-based levels. The game also features an "BLAM Battle Mode". In this mode, two to four players fight each other as different characters. Characters Playable *Wage *Babo *Kerb the Pig *Rico the Zombie *Mikey Ramone *Stevie "J" Eric *U.B. *Deuce *Al the Alien *L-8 the Robot *Pogo Stick *Gold Chain *Wazzup *Clau *Giant Hamster Monster *Barry Steakfries (PS4 Exclusive) Costumes *Tae Kwon Wage *Power Babo *Sporty Rico *Captain J *Speedo U.B. *Chef Al *Gamer Pogo *I'm With Stupid Wazzup *Sunday Best Wage *Boy Friday Babo Non-playable *Jeero *Tray *Tadd *Nuke *Duke *Sven *Tek *Dr. Digit *Mailbox *Mint *Twinx *Tadd *Mr. Bob *Jim *Don *Syke *Epic Pwnage *Shamrock (Xbox One Exclusive) Enemies *Viking Pony *Flying Viking Pony *Axe Viking Pony *Knight Pony *King Pony *Queen Pony *British Pony *Gun British Pony *Queen of England Pony *Mummy Pony *Pharaoh Pony *Cat Mummy Pony *Army Pony *Shotgun Pony *General Pony *Hoplomachus Pony *Seuctor Pony *Thracian Pony *Dark Pony *Pony Cavendish *Dynamite Pony *Screwball Pony *Yoyo Pony *Triple Headed Pony *Jumpsuit Pony *Lazer Pony *Robo Pony Ancestors *Viking Babo *King Mikeus *Deuce Sparrow *Tutankham-Pogo *Al's Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather *Retiarius U.B. *KerbGar *Disco Rico *Deputy Wage *Wazzup the 4th Levels Tutorial This takes place at the Furi's house. #Learn the Basics The Viking Age #Shipwreck! #Land Ho! #Escape the Other Tribe #Furibot Horn Slammer (Boss Battle) The Renaissance #The Kingdom o' Dudes #Escape Excalibur #Furibot Robo Dragon (Boss Battle) Pirate Seas #Ship Off the Port Bow! #Welcome to the island, matey. #The British Attacks! #Furibot Pirate Punisher (Boss Battle) Ancient Eygpt #In De-nile #The Mummy's Purse #Pyra-WHAT? #Furibot Sphinx of Doom (Boss Battle) World War I #The Half Dozen #All Noisy on the Galactic Stern Front #Full Metal Alien #Furibot Tank-inator (Boss Battle) Ancient Greece #Galla Comattia! #Gladiator Training #To Battle! #Furibot Giant Wooden Horse (Boss Battle) Pheristoric Age #Pterodact Of Crap #Oh Volcano You Didn't! #Furibot Dino Killer (Boss Battle) The Disco Era #Get Down and Boogie! #Escaping in Style #Wall o' Game #Furibot Trololo-tron (Boss Battle) Wild West #Giddy Up, #Cactus Camp Site #The Mines #Furibot War Train (Boss Battle) AwesomeLand #Welcome to AwesomeLand! #Furibot ??? (Boss Battle) In Da Future #Future Mayhem #Jetpack Jamberie #The Primie #Furibot X (Final Boss) Barry Steakfries Level #Barry Steakfries Level Diffrences between versions *On each console, it has special features. The Wii U lets you play the full game on your gamepad even If the TV is turned off, Xbox One had feats to complete in the game, and the PS4 had an exclusive Jetpack Joyride level. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Games based of WageGannon6 Category:Platforming Category:Platformers